Verad
thumb|Verad (2370) Verad ist ein zuvor unvereinigter Trill, der für einige Stunden den Dax-Symbionten in sich trägt. Persönliches Verad ist ein sehr unsicherer Mann. Sein ganzes Auftreten und Verhalten ist von Selbstzweifeln geprägt. Selbst während der Zeit, in der sein Plan, den Dax-Symbionten zu stehlen, ausgeführt wird, hält er sich lieber im Hintergrund und lässt seine Mitstreiter die aktive Rolle übernehmen. Für eine Zeit arbeitet Verad im Konsulat der Föderation auf Khefka IV als Kommunikationsangestellter. Dort lernt er Mareel kennen und als er zurück nach Trill beordert wird, nimmt er die Frau mit. Wunsch nach Vereinigung Der Trill studiert sein ganzes Leben dafür vereint zu werden. Er verzichtet auf alles und studiert jede Stunde, in der er wach ist. Doch das ist nicht genug. Auf Grund seines Gesamteindrucks auf die Symbiosekommission, wird ihm eine Vereinigung mit einem Trill-Symbionten verwehrt. Die Kommission reduziert sein Leben auf ein Wort: Ungeeignet! Plan Da Verad sein Leben ohne Symbiont für sinnlos hält, fasst er einen Plan. Er will den Dax-Symbionten stehlen, da dieser sich auf Deep Space 9 befindet und die Station am Wurmloch zum Gamma-Quadranten liegt. Dies bietet ihm eine optimale Gelegenheit zur Flucht. Der Trill, begleitet von seiner Geliebten Mareel, heuert T'Kar und Yeto, zwei klingonische Söldner an, und wartet den richtigen Moment ab. Der ist gekommen, als um Deep Space 9 ein Plasmasturm tobt. Verad lässt Yeto einen vermeintlichen Handel mit Quark eingehen. Der Ferengi, möglichen Profit sehend, manipuliert die Andockrampen und ermöglicht Verad und seinen Leuten somit den Zugang zur Station. Auf der fast leeren Station angekommen, nehmen die vier die Notbesatzung als Geisel. Verad zwingt Dr. Bashir, Jadzia Dax den Symbionten zu entfernen und ihm den Symbionten einzusetzen. Verad und … der Dax-Symbiont Für einige Stunden sind Verad und der Dax-Symbiont vereint. Während dieser Zeit kann sich Verad an Details aller sieben Wirte vor ihm erinnern. Aber nicht nur das. Durch den Symbiont wird der Trill viel selbstbewuster und offener. Auch sein Verhalten gegenüber Mareel ändert sich. Durch das neue Selbstbewustsein braucht er die Frau nun nicht mehr. Er plant in Zukunft ohne sie zu reisen, kann ihr seine Entscheidung jedoch nicht mitteilen. Bevor die Vereinigung endgültig ist, gelingt es Commander Sisko Verad zu überwältigen und Dr. Bashir kann den Symbionten zurück zu Jadzia transferieren. …Benjamin Sisko Zwei Generationen überdauert die Freundschaft zwischen Dax und Benjamin, doch nun scheint sie zu zerbrechen. Verad hat zwar die Erinnerungen an die gemeinsame Zeit, als ihn Benjamin jedoch bittet, Jadzia nicht sterben zu lassen und der Trill das ablehnt, kündigt Sisko ihm die Freundschaft. Der Dax-Teil in Verad will allerdings die Freundschaft weiter aufrechterhalten und wenn immer Benjamin Gefahr läuft von einem der Begleiter des Trills bedroht zu werden, gibt Verad an, dass Benjamin nichts geschehen soll. Als es Sisko gelingt, Mareel davon zu überzeugen, Verad aufzuhalten, kommt es zu einem letzten Treffen zwischen Verad Dax und Benjamin Sisko. Verad glaubt nicht, dass Benjamin auf ihn schießen wird, doch er täuscht sich. …Mareel Sie lernt Verad auf Khefka IV kennen, als er dort arbeitet. Der Trill besucht oft das Haus, in dem sie arbeitet und sie hilft ihm, sich zu entspannen. Nach einiger Zeit führt dies zu einer Liebesbeziehung und als Verad zurück nach Trill geht, nimmt er Mareel mit. Sie liebt ihn und ist ihm so dankbar, dass sie alles für ihn tut. Sie würde für ihn sogar töten. Beim Überfall auf Deep Space 9 und dem Versuch, den Dax-Symbionten zu stehlen, begleitet sie Verad. Vor der Tat machen beide Pläne, sich im Gamma-Quadranten wieder zu treffen, nachdem alles erfolgreich abgelaufen ist. Doch als die Vereinigung von Dax und Verad durchgeführt ist, ändert er seine Pläne. Er braucht Mareel nun nicht mehr und will sie verlassen. Er will es ihr allerdings nicht sagen, und so bittet er sie lediglich am vereinbarten Treffpunkt auf sie zu warten. Er kommt bald nach. Sie weiß, was das bedeutet. Es ist eine Lüge. Der ursprüngliche Plan war, dass er auf sie wartet, doch nun weiß sie, dass sie ihn verliert. Mit dem Wissen und um Verad zu retten, übergibt sie, nachdem sich Verad auf den Weg zu seinem Schiff gemacht hat, ihre Waffe an Commander Sisko, der Verad stoppen kann. Ohne Symbiont Nachdem ihm der Symbiont wieder entfernt wird, fühlt er eine innere Leere. Mit dem Symbionten gehen auch die Erinnerungen. Alle die Leben der vorherigen Wirte sind fort. Doch Jadzia dagegen behält all die Gedanken von Verad, während er vereinigt war, nun in sich. Mareel beteuert unterdes, dass sie auch in Zukunft für Verad da sein wird. ( ) Zitate Von Verad Über Verad Kategorie:Trill (Individuum) en:Verad Dax it:Verad Dax nl:Verad Dax